vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116207-game-still-feels-empty
Content ---- ---- ---- You do realize that this was the plan all the way from the start? I mean Megaservers. And that this is not the Drop 3, wich is going to be the "huge reformation"? And for guild thing, you should go check realm > guild recruitment subforum. Also there is many ppl yelling to zone chat constantly about recruitments. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I highly doubt this. I've had to fight for quest mobs multiple times just since last night, and even at times when most people are usually asleep. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you mean you didn't step foot into Illium or Thayd at level 14/15? At all? | |} ---- Do you ever sleep? :) | |} ---- I havent found a reason too. I can't level while sitting in town. | |} ---- Welcome to any MMORPG ever with less than 800,000 million daily connecting players. The problem with any MMO is that there's 2 kinds of players MMO's cater towards, PVE players and PVP players. These players are unevenly distributed and not directly related to one another, so the que disparity is unpredictable but say 50% of the population PVPs and we have 500K players, 250K of those PVP dedicated players. 250K players Dividided in half again by faction to spread across 20 different ques already in the game at launch AT MAX LEVEL SPECIFICALLY. Then you apply matchmaking to make a fair distribution of players. Thus the actual pool of players you get to play against is divided down into a mear sub 1500~300 lesser the higher ELO and rating you go. I wish I had a link but League of Legends, a 5v5 single player pool, single Ranked que, and 2 non ranked que game, stated that matchmaking only became viably accurate and with que times below 3:50 minutes when they achieved over 1million daily players. Now realize how many more ques and divisions WildStar has. WildStar's gonna need at least another 3 million players before it becomes an accurate and fluidly playable PVP experience. Considering most people in the online competitive strategy game market play LoL or DoTA2 to PVP, that's probably never going to happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^Agree with everything you said *Wonder's if OP is Kiseama* | |} ---- ---- I read your posts with that voice. | |} ---- Leveling speed is the exact opposite of what needs to happen. Especially if someone's complaining about low levels being empty of PVP. Fast leveling speed is one of the biggest problematic trends with modern MMOs. The better way is to design low leveling speed while slowly introducing "end game" content into the leveling experience. Low leveling speed and difficult also weeds out bad PVEers from good PVEers. | |} ---- AHAHHAHA Nice. Who the hell is that? | |} ---- I agree with you on this one. Another fix could be to allow a level up to max for PVP reason so every one can PVP in the same bracket | |} ---- That's the best method that I can think of, but lowbies will be nothing but fodder for capped players if there isn't also level 50 PvP gear automatically provided to them. | |} ---- ALso true. Or reduce the time/exp to level get every one to max level faster then enjoy end game. becasue there is 0 PVP and 0 Instance groups below level 50. | |} ---- That would not be acceptable to people "who only want to level through battlegrounds only". | |} ---- I leveled a Spellslinger from 1-19 today, and I had the complete opposite experience. The only reason I wasn't higher was because I kept stopping frequently to have conversations in zone chat. Which I've never done before. Not a simple reply, but conversations that made me move to safe spots after a while. Because of enemy respawns. So either you're lying or you were doing something very wrong. | |} ---- As said by DapperDonatelli in the state of the game thread. That's the closest thing that comes to mind regarding leveling... | |} ---- No im talking like from level 20 to 50 | |} ---- Given that your posts are being made in a time-window matching the 4AM-7AM window over the continental united states, I would not be surprised to hear that the population of the game is relatively small at the time you're making your post. But the quoted text wasn't true even before megaservers, so I'm having a little trouble believing it's accurate now. | |} ---- ---- I spent 6 hrs in Q on Tuesday from 7am to 1pm EST and never once got a Q for PVP. and yes i was in Q the whole time with never once being taken out of Q. | |} ---- Only other thing is Timetraveler mentioned they're going to be looking into dungeon incentives which I believe includes, but is not exclusive to experience gained. | |} ---- That is Marvin the Android from the original Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. He was a bit depressed. | |} ---- I believe you. As I noted in my prior post, you're looking for PvP during a day/time window where the overwhelming majority of the game's primary market is either in bed or at school/work, so I'm not surprised that you're having an experience quite different from those of us who wait until prime-time windows for that same primary market to do group content. By the way, I don't say this to be insulting, or mean, or brusque. I'm sure it's very frustrating, and I'm sorry that you're going through it. I appreciate that it may not be possible for you to play at those prime-time windows, which makes anything going on there pretty much irrelevant to your own play experience. I am hopeful that as the game continues to recover from the fiascos of the last few months, the population will regrow and what you're experiencing will become much less of an issue. But the fact is that there is PvP and there are instance groups below level 50. | |} ---- I believe that you have presented not just the problem with the best method, but its solution as well. PvP is supposed to be about skill. Not gear. Progression in PvP should never be about making it easier to pwn noobs. | |} ---- Baloney its taken 2 weeks to get to 25 hows does one go from 1-25 in a few hours | |} ---- It only takes about 30 min to get to 8, probably around 4 hours to get to 20 if you're really plowing through content. It's not impossible to get to 25 in a day if you ignore reading anything. I made 3 alts and got them all to 12 in about 2 hours. | |} ---- You can't blame the game for bad queue times during regular sleep/work hours for the vast majority of North American residents. With your gaming schedule, you should be playing on an EU server for the best multiplayer experience. I don't see any MMO except WoW having the population necessary to sustain a working population of players in the time window you're talking about. | |} ---- ---- This needs to happen :D | |} ---- ---- This | |} ---- ---- if the extension is a .gif it isn't allowed. Only .PNG and .jpg... If it is those file types it may be how the link itself is written such as ending with "978y53427089453y549453" will from my experience cause this issue... | |} ---- So on Warhound(PvP) as a Dominion it 'feels' empty, about a dozen people in Ilium. How is it for Entity(PvE)? | |} ---- ---- I was only on for maybe 3 hours last night, but it felt comfortable to me. It wasn't uber crowded, but didn't feel empty either, it was a nice inbetween. Dare I say it felt like Evindra near launch with a comfortable population size, but that's just my perception. | |} ---- It's the middle of the work/school day. If anyone is there it will be the small proportion of people who work nights or don't work at all. Last night at 8:30 PM EST, I had easily 100 people on screen at once. | |} ---- Yes I should have said midday Eastern time. Peak times things are busy. Just some people in zone chat were disappointed at off-peak numbers, and I am wondering if it the same for other factions/servers. | |} ---- ---- Don't really see how they wouldn't be. Unless your game has millions upon millions of players, population during off hours is always going to be sparse. | |} ---- ---- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH If you say something about it everyone will go there. | |} ---- For a premium, of course :) | |} ---- But if all three CXs are flooded, I can run a corner store and advertise that you can avoid the mobs! :D | |} ---- Hey, I got kids to feed! ... wherever they are. | |} ---- Is it 5 kids? | |} ---- Seegah ain't keepin' track... or score. WAHAHAHAHAH! | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank You. Had to go to work so I couldn't reply. I was trying to use a photo I uploaded from Flickr. It did have the number and letters. It seems better than that. At least on the Exile side it's a lot better. Gonna try to share my screen shot again. Used Photobucket instead. I couldn't get any of the codes from Flickr to work . This was taken at 11:15am. These two were just taken at 12:25am... and Definitely not dead. Wouldn't be fair if I didn't share the Dominion side around the same time and It looks at least around the AH the Exile side is more populated. This isn't an exact count but it looks that way. Something we already suspected. But neither side is 'empty'. | |} ---- Sleep for Chillia comes with drop 5,....maybe-ish? | |} ---- Is Chillia even human? | |} ---- Last I checked! :) Lets try to get back on topic ;) | |} ---- ---- I blame the Aurins. | |} ---- ---- Actually, you sort of can. I'm from Australia. To get a dungeon group, I 'expect' a 7 to 20min que in GW2, Rift or yeh WoW. (I actually get upset in Rift/WoW if it's more than 5mins if I que as heals or tank) What's different there? Intensive to run them each day. All offer a 'daily cash' and usually some tokens. WoW even hands out extra bags of 'funky junky' for roles like tank/heals when not enough que'ing to keep the times down. Here, get your quest done, never look back. I knew one nice tank buddy who, kept farming for his wanted weapon, patient and teaching others how to get it done. But when he finally got it, it was soo far below his crafted blue by then... Other huge one, there's SO little love for other country's! I will say the mega server 'routing' actually finally seemed good, but up till then, even using a proxy from USA shaved about 120-240ms lag off, even tho just added more 'hops'. Raid or PvP form Au, pretty much requires you to use a VPN tunnel from USA. Then there's the cost, only $USA or Euro. Meaning most of us get stung at least 15-20% extra on converting currency. Then, Au peak time, is patch time. I know it's got to happen some time, but 5pm till 11pm our time, coz it's lowest AH sales, not lowest population, def didn't make many of my friends happy. So to recap, your looking at ~$20 a month, ~$10 VPN - to at best get 230-260ms lag, or ~$20 a month no VPN for 480-11,000ms lag... You may say, well who cares, ya too tiny to bother. But my GW2 guild can easily have 1,200 players online at once in these times. WoW guild has about 120 on every day at these times. Pole on the website was they'd be happy spending $50 a month if we had a local server! Oh and did you know, spelling color non USA was a swear word? And talking about it got thread removed? I didn't even tease about titbit being a censored in USA Eng for being rude. | |} ---- I certainly figure the instancing threshold for places like Thayd went up. It's not just a lot of people online, but a lot of people in the area. | |} ---- Well im quite new to the game and also been trying to get into a pvp match for like a week at all kinds of hours of the day and never got one match to pop, ever, during this period. Last night i was on at around 5 am and queued for a pvp match for one and half hours, said screw it and popped onto EQ2 and got a BG match right away. EQ2 is 10 years old.... I think that says a lot actually. | |} ---- It's quite a bit better on Entity. Take a look at the difference in guild recruitment activity to give you an idea of the difference: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey, that was me, I reckon, or at least that same thing happened on the dominion side just yesterday too. | |} ---- ---- While thats true I still see more than what I put in that screen shot outside of the tutorial area in both start areas. Tons in galares, even more in whitevale... So that doesn't really hold true. To those not finding groups after queing for hours.... its because your queing as dps. Even at 3am if I que as a tank or healer its pretty much instant. | |} ---- He wasn't being rude it was a rather accurate observation. The OP is constantly negative, and constantly wrong. | |} ---- Yes he was, that's why moderators edited his post. Hence the ...... "Edited by BusterCasey, 16 October 2014 - 09:41 PM. Language" | |} ---- ----